waterfiresagafandomcom-20200213-history
Mer gods
All the mer- no matter their realm or culture- generally worship the same gods. The Pantheon The sea goddess Neria was the most venerated and beloved of the mer. Cassio is the god of the skies, Eveksion is the god of healing, and Trykel and Spume are the twin gods of the tides and they were said to be admirers of Neria as there are many stories involving their escapades in trying to win her heart. Bellogrim is the god of smiths and fire. Fragor is the storm god. Horok is the Keeper of Souls, the Coelacanth god of the Underworld who takes the spirits of the dead- by transporting the pearl that contained their souls- into his mouth to the realm of the dead. Verita is the goddess of Justice and the sister of Neria. Morsa is the old scavenger goddess, who once tried to overthrow Neria. It might have been Horok's job to transport the souls of the dead, but Morsa's was to take away their bodies. However, she wanted more power so she began practising necromancy to create an army of the dead to overthrow Neria. Neria punished Morsa by giving her the face of death and body of a serpent before placing a crown of scorpions on her head and banishing her. Other gods include Zephyros the wind god and Cassio's brother, Estia the kitchen god and Ploutos the god of money. Myths and roles in the series Cassio and Neria were said to be in love at one point, during which Trykel learnt of Neria's plan to steal away and meet Cassio on the horizon. He became jealous and asked Fragor to fill the sky with clouds in order to hide in them and pretend to be Cassio. Cassio at one point also had 'a thing' for Neféli, a cloud nymph. Neria's youngest son was Kyr. Pre-series, Merrow saved Kyr from a shark attack when he took the form of a seal pup. Neria was so grateful she gave her the blue diamond which became her talisman. Eveksion god of Healing provided the emerald that was Orfeo's first talisman. When Alma died and Orfeo went mad, he shut himself up in the temple of Morsa and began making human sacrifices, in order to steal their souls to create Abbadon, to invade the Underworld and take back his wife. Morsa gleefully taught him what he needed to know, and gave him another talisman- a flawless black pearl- after he destroyed Eveksion's flawless emerald to give to his victims to ensure that they were healthy when sacrificed. It was Neria who was called by Merrow to save the Atlanteans when the island was destroyed. She transformed the Atlanteans into mer. After Atlantis' destruction, Merrow decreed that there would be no temples built to Morsa as she was an 'abomination' not to be worshipped by civilised merfolk. She did not, however, mention why she decreed such a thing, that she feared the goddess would attempt to destroy them, just as she did the Atlanteans. However, there was at least one priestess to Morsa: Kharis whom Lucia went to when she wanted Serafina dead. Lucia may have also worshipped her. When she lay dying, Merrow begged Neria to make certain that only her female descendants ruled Miromara. So Neria had Bellogrim the Smith forge a creature made of bronze. Neria then took the dying Merrow and slashed her palm as the ore was being smelted. The resulting creature was Alítheia; a gargantuan, venomous sea spider that contained Merrow's blood and thus could tell her descendants from impostors. Pre-series as well, it was Horok whom Orfeo begged not to take his wife, Alma away, and Horok replied he could not do it. Horok appeared before the six merls when summoned by Astrid, their armies and the Meerteufel. When Astrid and Serafina mentioned that they never had the time to say goodbye, Horok assured them that their parents would always know- along with Abigail and Mathew- Becca's parents. He told them that only the body died, whilst love lived on. Neria is invoked on countless occasions as an expression of surprise, along with "Great Horok!", and "By Fragor's..." Category:Merpeople Category:Spells Category:Song spells Category:Gods